Immortal Bonds and Unbreakable Promises
by DreamStar14
Summary: This Scott guy was causing way more trouble within the Samurai team than Jayden had thought. It's bad enough that Professor Cog had joined forces with the Nighlock, but can the Samurai Rangers and Scott get along long enough to complete the mission Scott came here for? And will Jayden loose Emily's affections on the way? Clash of the Red Rangers/Jemily Version
1. Part 1: Ranger Red

A/N: Here it is! My Clash of the Red Rangers, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, but you don't have to. What this special is, though, is basically, Clash of the Red Rangers, Jemily style. Pretty much. Anyways, Memily fans, I apologize if you are offended by this story, but Jemily fans, go on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

By Chapter 16.5, I mean in "Top of the World", the story this special goes with. This special comes right after "Something Fishy", but before "The Rescue"

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

**Special ~ Chapter 16.5**

"_Immortal Bonds and Unbreakable Promises"_

_**AKA: Clash of the Red Rangers**_

**Part 1: Ranger Red**

_**April 3, 2013**_

**Panorama City, City Square**

_"Zip, Zip, Zip, Zip!"_

Three buildings collapsed, the rubble trapping hundreds of innocent civilians within. Screams sounded through the entire vicinity. Their tears and their screams, their fear, was raising the Sanzu River even higher as Sharkjaw stopped spinning and laughed at their misery.

"Master Xandred will be so pleased! _Zip, Zip, Zip!_" He spun around again and destroyed another two buildings.

His spinning and fun was stopped by a blue arrow. Sharkjaw collapsed to the ground, but quickly got back up.

"Ah, I knew you'd show up, Rangers!" Sharkjaw sounded somewhat pleased with himself.

"It's time we put our own spin on things," The Red Ranger said. The others nodded. _"Samurai Power of Fire! Red Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Samurai Power of Water! Blue Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Samurai Power of Wind! Pink Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Samurai Power of Trees! Green Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Samurai Power of Earth! Yellow Ranger, Ready!"_

"Don't forget me!" The sixth Ranger jumped in and landed beside the Pink Ranger. _"Samurai Power of Light! Gold Ranger, Ready!"_

"Oh, don't bother now, but you may need reinforcements~" Sharkjaw stated before spinning around again, _"Zip, Zip, Zip!"_

And he was right.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

So there they were, the five Samurai Rangers, walking down Main Street twenty-three minutes later. And they had lost to Shakrjaw. The only thing that had saved them was the Nighlock drying out, like usual. Antonio had gone off to fish and think of a plan they could use to defeat Sharkjaw the next time they met.

"Health freak~!" Mike sing-songed, as the five walked, ice cream in hand.

"Shove off, Mike!" Kevin, the only one who didn't have ice cream, said. "I got a carrot and some celery because I'm been feeling a bit sluggish lately."

"Is it because we lost to Sharkjaw?" Mike asked, his smirk never going away.

"Mike..." Jayden warned. He didn't want to have to break up yet another argument between these two.

"Says the one who got his sword snapped in half by the enemy," Kevin shot back. Mike's smirk immediately disappeared.

"Stop, you two, please," Emily said, taking a lick of her cookie dough ice cream. Jayden, beside her with his chocolate ice cream, nodded, agreeing with her completely.

"She's right," he said. "Now's not the time for an argument, at least, not one I want to intervene in. I'm actually feeling pretty tired right now."

"All in all," Mia cut in, with her strawberry ice cream, "Mike, stop picking on him."

"But he's eating veggies!" Mike started walking backwards. "The rest of us got ice cream!"

"It's none of your business what Kevin gets, Mike," Emily replied, while Jayden sighed, both in aggravation and in relief. Another argument was breaking out, but for once, he wasn't the one trying to stop it. Leave it to Emily and Mia to make him feel better.

"If you have a problem with him eating healthy, just keep it to yourself," Mia said.

Mike lightly grunted in annoyance, but deep down, he knew they were right. "Sorry, Kevin," he apologized. he sounded extremely annoyed, but he meant every word.

"You are forgiven-"

"Watch out!" Jayden cried out and pulled Emily to the side, Kevin pulling both Mike and Mia the same way, as a car slammed down right in front of them, nose pointed down. The car alarm blaring, Jayden could feel Emily trembling with fear in his arms.

He quietly, gently whispered to her, "You okay?"

"Just scared out of my wits, Jay, but I'm fine," she answered.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Kevin was patting Mia on the back, trying to soothe her and succeeding.

Kevin thought it through carefully. "It came from above."

"We should check it out. It could be another Nighlock attack," Jayden said,

"Wouldn't Mentor have notified us already if there was? He always tells us when the gap Sensor goes while we're away," Emily tried to reason.

"Yes, Em, he would. But whether it's another Nighlock or something else, we should check it out." The others nodded and followed him, all of them missing a figure clad in red reaching in, turning the key and shutting off the car alarm.

"There are...Rangers in this dimension too?" He asked himself.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

The Rangers got there to find weird monsters attacking the humans. Mike was confused.

"Moogers?"

"With armor?" Kevin asked.

"They don't sound like Moogers," Mia said. "They're making some kind of machine-like sound, as if they're robots."

"Whatever they are, they need to be handled with care," Jayden said, "and by _'care'_..."

"You mean _'extreme prejudice'_," Mike finished. "Gotcha."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Jayden smirked and flipped out his Samruaizer.

_"Go, Go, Samurai!"_

But their swords were, well, bouncing right off...

"Our swords!" Emily exclaimed as she blocked a laser from one the things. "Our swords don't work on them!"

"They're machines!" Kevin shouted at his team. "Swords can't cut metal!"

"Keep trying!" Jayden called back to them. "Use your Power Disks if you have to!" He turned around to face some more of the machines, but a few laser beams came out of no where and destroyed a few of them.

Wait! Jayden paused, as nothing can come out of nowhere. It's physically impossible. He turned to see a figure clad in red.

"Another Ranger?" Jayden asked himself. It couldn't be Lauren. One: she would have sent him a note, saying that she was done with her training. Two: the body figure was all wrong, as she was obviously a female, and this Ranger was a male. Three: the spandex uniform design was completely differnt from that of a Samurai Ranger.

"Hey," The mysterious Ranger greeted. "It looks like you guys could use some help." He then went on to confirm Kevin's hypothesis. "They're called Grinders and they're made of metal, so your swords won't cut it. Laser blasters, on the other hand, work perfectly. Leave it to me. You guys hang tight."

The Ranger jumped up and started blasting every single Grinder in sight. A few Grinders came charging up to Jayden, who had to resort to fighting them himself.

While he was trying to beat these machines, he heard a very familiar-sounded scream. He tensed up and turned around.

Sure enough, there was Emily, still morphed, but falling from a great height, off the side of the bridge and down onto the streets eighteen feet below.

"Emily!" He nearly screamed, scared out of his mind. Just the fact that these Grinders couldn't be beaten by them, only this new Ranger, was enough to drive him mad. These Grinders having the advantage over them only made it worse.

Not to mention that Jayden wasn't fast enough to catch Emily. Her fate was sealed.

Something zoomed fast Jayden, destroying all the Grinders on the way, and then went over the edge. Kevin ran to Jayden, as did Mike and Mia. But as soon as they reached him, Jayden finally snapped out of whatever reverie he was stuck in, reguarding Emily's demise, he ran over to the side of the bridge they were on. As the three chased after him again, they all chared a concerned look with each other and looked over the side with him.

It was just like with Emily's birthday. If they lost Emily here, what would they do? Where would they go?

Nothing. They didn't see that mystery ranger nor did they see Emily. Neither of them could decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey," a familiar voice said, and they turned to see the Mystery Ranger. "You looking for her?" In his arms was Emily, de-morphed, and her face was a little red. Seeing this, the others de-morphed as well. Jayden's was a little angry, he didn't know why, but it wasn't a good feeling. Emily appeared to be smiling up at this mysterious Ranger, and this only made him angrier.

"Put her down," was all Jayden replied with.

"Now, now, is that any way to thank somebody after they just saved your girlfriend?" The Ranger asked, and the three Rangers beside Jayden stifled their laughs. Jayden only tensed up, his face going red as well as Emily's blush getting darker.

"First of all, she is not my girlfriend. Second, I have no idea who you are. Even if you did save us and her, I'm going to have to treat you like an enemy."

"Okay, okay," the Ranger said, putting Emily down on her feet gently. "There you go."

"Thanks," Emily said, a bubbly smile across her face. She turned to Jayden, who was still angry and was still showing. "Jayden, be nice. He just saved me from terrible injuries."

"I'm aware of that, Emily," he quietly retorted, which meant he was either calming down, or he was on the verge of blowing a gasket. However, Emily had no doubt that it was the latter. "And while I am extremely grateful for that, we have no idea who or what he is, or what his purpose here is. There is no harm in being careful."

"Oh, I get it," the Ranger cut in. "You're just mad because I took out those Grinders for you, huh? I might as well introduce myself, I mean, you're not gonna let me go anytime soon, are you? After all, you are the Rangers of this city. You protect it. I get your position. Let's start with my Ranger Designation. I am a Power Ranger, just like you guys. The name's Truman, Scott Truman, and I am the Red Ranger of the RPM Rangers. Where I come from, they call me Ranger Red. My team and I, in our dimension, are highly respected, as we are their only hope of fighting the robots that seek a way to contaminate and destroy the city we live in. Better?"

"A little," Jayden replied, Kevin and Mike agreeing with him. They shouldn't just trust anyone. "But I can't say that we've officially met until I can look you in the eyes."

Emily snuck a worried look between Jayden and Scott. A fight was about to break out. She could practically feel it coming as they stood there.

"About that," Scott hesitated to answer. He pointed to his eyes. "I have my reasons."

Kevin dragged Mike and Jayden both into a tight circle. "No matter what his reason is, we shouldn't just trust him so easily." Mike nodded, showing Jayden that he agreed with Kevin fully. Mia, however, rolled her eyes, and joined Emily in grabbed Scott's arms, one girl on either side of him.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Emily said, a smile stretching across her face. "He's obviously a friend."

"Yeah," Mia agreed, succeeding in and officially irking Kevin off. "I'll go make some dinner for you. After all, you are a guest."

And with that said, Mia and Emily led, more like dragged, Scott to the Shiba House, the boys staring after them, but folllowing after them.

Emily had wanted to delay that fight between Scott and Jayden, so she got Scott away from there as soon as possible. Because she knew that when Jayden was, he was very dangerous.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

When Mia opened the door to the Shiba House, Emily led Scott in. To say he was surprised at the lack of technology was an understanding. The only thing he liked about their hideout was Jii's motorcycle that he seen on the way in.

"I'll go start on dinner," Mia said, racing ahead towards the kitchen. Emily turned turned to Scott.

"So, this is our Headquarters," she told him. "So why don't de-morph, make yourself at home, and explain your mission here a little more?"

"Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Scott replied, "But to answer your question, I can't de-morph. I don't know if I can breath the air here. You see, in my dimension, we've been forced to live a dome city in order to escape and save people from the toxic fumes the robots have created. That city is really the only place I can de-morph without a second thought."

Emily's smile faded when he said this. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"No, no, don't. It's not your fault. Anyways, I'm here to track down a robot called Professor Cog that escaped to this dimension, but I didn't exactly expect to find another team of Rangers already protecting this dimension. So, since you know a little about, I think it's only fair you tell me about yourselves."

Jayden tensed up, hesitating. But Emily shot him a glare which shut him up fast, something she had never done before, and his anger only grew.

"We're here because of demons from the Netherworld, called Nighlock. They're not robots, which is why our swords can't cut those Grinders. They simply weren't designed to do so," Emily said.

"I see," Scott said. "Look, I need some time alone. Do you have, like, a spare bedroom that I can use?"

Jayden, still feeling hurt that Emily had gotten mad at him, had changed his tone to calm and somewhat gentle, "Sure, there's a couple spare rooms in the back. Just pick whichever one you prefer better."

Scott nodded and left the room. Emily turned to Jayden, feeling guilty about glaring at him. She just wanted him to hear Scott's story without any interuptions. "Jayden..."

"Sorry, Em," he said as soon as she spoke his name. "I just don't like the way he looks at you."

Kevin and Mike's expressions changed and they smiled at each other, trying to stiffle their laughs, as Emily said, amusement clear in her voice, "He's wearing a helmet, Jayden. How could you tell?"

Jayden cleared his throat, trying to silence the Blue and Green Rangers behind him. "Trust me, Em. I just can..."

Emily's smile grew wider as Mike and Kevin's laughter failed to be kept inside themselves any longer.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it?


	2. Part 2: Jealousy and Promises

A/N: Here it is! My Clash of the Red Rangers, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, but you don't have to. What this special is, though, is basically, Clash of the Red Rangers, Jemily style. Pretty much. Anyways, Memily fans, I apologize if you are offended by this story, but Jemily fans, go on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

By Chapter 16.5, I mean in "Top of the World", the story this special goes with. This special comes right after "Something Fishy", but before "The Rescue."

And here is Part 2.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

**Special ~ Chapter 16.5**

"_Immortal Bonds and Unbreakable Promises"_

_**AKA: Clash of the Red Rangers**_

**Part 2: Jealousy and Promises**

_**April 3, 2013**_

**Shiba House, Kitchen**

Later that day, in the afternoon, Mia was in the kitchen, and she was indeed making dinner, with the other four gathered and sitting around the kitchen counter, eating what Mia had put in front of them. Scott just came across the kitchen doorway, in which he paused and listened.

"Ranger or not," Kevin was saying, "I don't think we should trust him. I mean, his story seems sound, but I'm getting a bad vibe from him."

"Maybe, you're just jealous," Mia teased, mixing up the salad she was making.

"Mia, why would I be jealous of someone who nearly took my head off?" Kevin retorted, as gently as possible, as Mia was the girl he really liked and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. But it was true. When they first met Scott, the stranger had nearly taken off Kevin's head while fighting the Grinders.

"Good point," Mia replied in a soft voice.

"Kevin may not be jealous," Emily piped up and Scott's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her pretty voice, "but I think I know someone who is. _Jayden_..." And it was Emily's turn to tease her crush.

Jayden hung his head. He couldn't look left. Mike was right there. He couldn't look right, Emily and Kevin were right there. He couldn't look ahead. Mia was right there. His face was turning redder than his Ranger suit, not with anger, but with embarrassment. They were right. He was jealous of Scott. But why?

Was it because Emily couldn't take his eyes off of the new Ranger? Was it because Scott had saved Emily when he could not?

But was it really possible that he was losing Emily's heart to someone he barely knew? Did Emily like Scott?

"What's this?" Scott replied sarcastically, catching the attention of the other five Rangers. "The big Red is too embarrassed to answer?"

With this, Jayden's blush was gone and a glare had replaced it. "Shut it, Scott."

"Now, now, please, you two, don't fight!" Emily cried out, talking to both Reds. A fight was going to break out here very soon, something Emily did not want to see, or happen for that matter. Neither one of them answered her. With no other choice in the matter, Emily stepped between them. "Jayden, Scott, come closer." They did so, very cautiously. "Now, I want you two to promise me that you won't try to kill each other, much less actually do so."

Jayden paused. He thought of Emily, then Scott, and then Emily again. He took a deep breath and softly said, "I promise, Em." If not for him, then for her. Whenever Emily made Jayden promise something, even if he didn't like what the promise told him to do or to not do, he always held onto it. Because, he trusted her to have a good reason for making him keep that promise.

"Well, sorry, but," Scott replied, however, "I can't make that promise," and then he left.

Jayden tensed up at this, getting defensive. This guy...

Emily's relief was evident when Kevin massaged Jayden's shoulders and said, "Don't, Jayden. You know what you promised Emily."

"But that is a great idea," Mike cut in, Mia very busy at the dishes she was making, the roar of the fire obscuring her hearing, making her temporarily deaf. "Next time Mia cooks, I'm wearing my helmet." And he took a bite of whatever Mia had made them, but then he spit it back out once he realized what he had just done.

"Rangers! I need to talk to you!" came Mentor Jii's voice.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Shiba House, Meeting Room**

Mentor had the Gap Sensor table map open. Once the five Rangers all gathered around the table, he focused their attention on a big red spot on the map.

"Look here," he said, pointing to the spot, "There is a disturbance in this valley, a great disturbance. I would tell you to go check it out, however," he pointed to where Antonio was fishing at, "there is a disturbance here, where Antonio is currently located."

Jayden was about to give the order to go, when the roar of a motor cut through the silence.

It took just a second for Jii to realize what was going on. "He took my bike!"

"Don't worry, Mentor!" Kevin exclaimed as the Samurai Rangers raced out to find Antonio. "We'll take care of this."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Panorama City, Waterfront, Pier 37**

The deed was done. Professor Cog was sure that they had won. With the hypno-bolts affecting the two Red Rangers and the other five Rangers sent to the RPM world, they had ensured their victory.

The two guys broke the surface of the water, but Jayden didn't see Scott clad in spandex. Scott was in his civilian form. He was of Kevin's ethnicity (not Japanese, though), and he wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black all-stars, and a black leather jacket.

When the two Reds got out of the water, Jayden got out first and offered a hand to Scott, who simply refused it. Jayden rolled his eyes at this. Kevin, Mia, Mike, Antonio...Emily...

Dear Lord, Emily...his Emily had taken a hit meant for him and Scott, but the name she called out...was his, _Jayden Shiba_. This gave him hope. Even if her heart was being stolen by Scott from under his very nose, she still trusted Jayden, loved him, more. This brought a little smile to his face.

He and Scott sat down by the sea, with their backs to each other.

"You have quite a team," Scott commented. Jayden said nothing, his mind going back the Robtish incident and how the others took all the dangerous and lethal hits for the team. "Why, may I ask, did they sacrifice themselves for you?"

"It's what they always do," Jayden replied, his voice low and sad. "They believe I'm the key to defeating the Nighlock for good."

"Man, you are so full of yourself!" Scott nearly yelped in laughter.

"_Hey, before you make any judgments, take a look at yourself_!" Jayden yelled at him in hot anger, emotions lacing his voice all over, leaving no trace of his usual stoic attitude. "They took that hit for us because they were trying to protect us because of what we mean to them, not because of what we can do!" Jayden finally settled down, Scott keeping quiet. Jayden had just lost his entire team. He deserved his chance to let his feelings show. "Do you really think Professor Cog sent my team to your world?"

"Positive," Scott replied, hope lacing his voice. "Don't worry, though. My team will help them. _Dillon, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Flynn, Dr. K...Summer_. That's my team, and your team reminds me of them: _Kevin, Mike, Mia, Antonio, Mentor Jii...Emily_. Your team is your family. Keep them close." Jayden nodded, knowing that this was true. "After all, no two Rangers should be enemies."

"Amen on that."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Shiba House, Living Room**

It was so funny how the air around the two Reds could change so quickly. That night when they got home, they came in to a worried Jii, more concerned about the Rangers than his bike. He was about to ask them why they took so long, but then he stopped, and paused, noticing that something was missing. Something felt very wrong here.

"What happened? Where are the others?" He asked, worried about them now.

Jayden just stormed past. "Ask him." He aggressively motioned to Scott behind him. Loosing his friends was making him very emotional, very angry, very aggressive.

Scott stepped forward, his face equally angry. "Hey, it's not my fault that your friends sacrificed themselves for us! I guess that blond girl didn't know what she was really doing. It was probably a _useless_ sacrifice anyways."

That did it. Not swearing to keep Emily's promise was one thing, but calling her useless and her sacrifice for him meaningless was crossing the line. Everything Emily did to him and for him, every word she said to him and about him, was _sacred_. He always cherished those moments when he and Emily were just simply together, good or bad situations, it didn't matter. As long as they were standing side by side, they felt content.

Jayden clenched his fist tightly and raised it, ready to beat the hell out of Scott, when he remembered, _'Now, I want you two to promise me that you won't try to kill each other, much less actually do so,'_ and he hesitated. His fist was trembling and his head was beginning to hurt. The pain in his chest from earlier was back, and he could finally feel what was going on inside of him.

Jayden stormed off without another, putting it all in place, yet repeated the promise he made to Emily over and over again.

His heart was fighting his hypno-boltized brain. His brain was saying one thing while his heart was saying another. And so far, his heart was winning.

He knew she made him keep that promise for a reason...

As Scott stormed off to his room as well, Jii went hunting for a symbol in one of his books, suspecting that something else was making these two fight until they killed each other.

When he found the symbol, he called out, "Jayden, Scott, get back in here! I need to talk to you two!"

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it?


End file.
